Keeping Secrets
by LisSimon22
Summary: Everyone keeps secrets. What happens when everyone's secrets comes out? How will everyone react? This story is H G and R Hr with a hint of H Hr. Please R&R. Ch.9 should be up soon.
1. The Arrival and the Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot; everything else belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling**

**Thanks to my beta Ana aka phoenixginny13  
**

* * *

Chapter 1- The Arrival and the Truth

Harry lay down on his bed, he was sore from the recent beatings of his Uncle Vernon. They started as soon as Harry arrived at the King's Cross Train Station. Harry was sitting in the backseat, thinking about Ginny and how much he loves her. When out of no where Uncle Vernon turns around and starts to punch him. Aunt Petunia was yelling at him to stop and watch the road, but Uncle Vernon didn't listen he kept hitting Harry over and over again. After 5 minutes, Uncle Vernon stopped hitting Harry and continued driving like nothing ever happened. Harry was bleeding from his lip and nose. The bleeding finally stopped by the time they pulled into the driveway.

Since then, the beatings became more common through out the day and worse. Aunt Petunia and Dudley tried to help him from the wrath of Uncle Vernon, but that didn't help. Uncle Vernon finds ways to beat him. Harry didn't fought back, he knew that he could never win and that Uncle Vernon would just hit harder if he ever fought back.

Harry was brought back to reality by the door bell. Luckily, Uncle Vernon wasn't home; so Aunt Petunia answered the door. Harry carefully went downstairs to see who it was. He was surprised to hear the familiar voice of none other than Hermione Granger.

He heard her ask Aunt Petunia, "Hello, Mrs. Dursley, I'm Hermione Granger, is Harry home?"

Aunt Petunia responded, "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are talking about?" She remembered, "_People were after Harry, and she wasn't going to let anyone come near Harry."_

Just then Harry spoke up, "Its ok Aunt Petunia, and she is a friend from school." Those were the key words for Aunt Petunia, she remembered "_Harry telling her about his friends, and said that one of his friends, was named Hermione Granger and she was 17 years old, a year older than Harry, so that means she can do magic. Maybe she can help Harry. She didn't understand why the name didn't click before"_

Petunia smiled as she let Hermione, "Hello Hermione, I'm Petunia Dursley, Harry's aunt, sorry about before but you can never be to safe"

She turned to Harry, "Harry, would you please take Hermione to your room and help her unpack? I bet she's a little bit tired from her trip."

Harry responded, "Ok, umm…Hermione can you go ahead upstairs, I'll be up in a minute, I need to talk to my aunt about something." Hermione nodded and went upstairs.

As soon as Hermione was out of ear range, Harry turned to his aunt and said, "Aunt Petunia, please don't tell Hermione about what's been going on, I want to handle it by myself. Promise me that you won't say a word?" Reluctantly, Petunia agreed. Harry ran upstairs to help Hermione unpack.

Meanwhile, Hermione entered Harry's room; she had no problem finding it. As she unpacked, she was wondering, "_Why Harry told her to go ahead upstairs, that he needed to talk with his aunt. Harry never got along with his relatives." _She just finished unpacking, when Harry walked in.

Harry said, "Dinner will be ready soon." Hermione nodded. Harry continued, "There's only one bed, but I have some sleeping bags, so you can take the bed. I don't mind the floor." Hermione was just about to open her mouth to protest, but Harry put a finger over her lips.

"Honestly, I don't mind. Anyways, you're the guest," said Harry, in a whisper. Hermione nodded. Harry removed his finger from her lips, Hermione was blushing, and both had a sly smile on there face. They just realized how close they were, when Aunt Petunia yelled up to them, "Dinner is ready!"

"Ok," yelled Harry. He turned back to Hermione and said, "Let's go." They headed downstairs for dinner, with a smile on their faces.

Aunt Petunia told them that Uncle Vernon had to work late, so he won't be joining them for dinner, which was great in Harry's opinion. After they had a good, quiet dinner, they said thank you to Aunt Petunia and helped clear the table and wash and dry the dishes. As soon as they were done, they walked into the living room, Hermione took a seat, expecting Harry to do the same, but he didn't, instead he looked around to make sure no one was around. Harry was about to take a seat next to Hermione, but jumped up when he saw Aunt Petunia walk in.

"_That's weird, what's going on here, why is Harry acting all strange?"_ thought Hermione, but she turned her attention back to Harry and Petunia.

Just then Aunt Petunia said, "It's ok Harry, you can sit back down, I was just wondering if you would like some tea and crackers?" Hermione and Harry both shook there head and said, "No thank you, I'm full." She nodded and said, "Well I'm heading for bed, please don't stay up to late." and she went upstairs. Dudley went to bed straight after dinner, so they didn't have to worry about him. Harry and Hermione sat and talked about there summer vacation, with Harry leaving out the bits about his uncle. By the time they were done talking, it was almost 9 o' clock. Just then the old grandfather clock, struck 9. Hermione noticed Harry got really tense. Hermione didn't know what was going on.

Harry relaxed a little and said, "Hermione, it's getting late so why don't you go ahead upstairs and get ready for bed. I'll be up in a couple minutes. Don't worry if you hear noises down here, it's just my uncle getting home from work." Hermione nodded, not knowing what to say. When she stood up, so did Harry, he walked her to the stairs and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and said, "Good Night." Hermione smiled and went up stairs.

When she arrived in Harry's room, she immediately got ready for bed. It didn't take her long to get ready. She sat in the bed, waiting for Harry. 10 minutes later, Harry still hadn't come up, she started to worry that something was wrong. So, she grabbed her wand off of the nightstand and walked quietly downstairs, being very careful not to make any noise.

When she reached the final step, she heard yelling, it was Harry's uncle, he was yelling, "You are nothing!" over and over again. She walked carefully into the living room, to see what Harry's uncle was yelling about. When she reached the living room, she was shocked, she saw Harry on the floor covered in blood, while his uncle kept kicking him and yelling at him. As soon as Hermione got over the shock of seeing Harry like this, she ran up to Mr. Dursley, with her want out, yelling at him. Mr. Dursley stopped his abuse on Harry to see who was yelling at him. When he saw Hermione's wand in his face, he sobered up and calm down a little.

Hermione was just about to send Mr. Dursley a rather nasty hex, that she just learned when Harry stopped her.

"Hermione, his not worth it and I'm alright." He turned around and walked upstairs. Hermione followed him to figure out all of this. She found Harry in the bathroom, washing the blood off of his face.

"Harry, what's going on? Please tell me" she asked.

"Just forget about it, it's nothing" He went back to his room. She followed; Harry was taking his shirt off, when she walked in. She could see all the damage of Vernon all over his body. Harry lay down and was out like a light. It was a different story for Hermione. She couldn't fall asleep, she kept thinking about Harry and how he hasn't had a great life, but soon all that will change, real soon. She and Harry are heading to the Burrow in a couple weeks for Bill's wedding and then she, Harry and Ron will talk about the mission, which they have to do.

Ever since that last night, Hermione is always with Harry, when his uncle is home, afraid of what his uncle would do to Harry. The next morning she woke up and saw Harry's bed was empty and figured he must have gone downstairs. She got up, got dressed, went to the bathroom, fixed her hair and brushes her teeth.

She was towards the stairs when Dudley stepped in front of her and said, "Why are you with scarhead, when you could be with a real man like me." Hermione just looked and him and laughed.

"Harry's more of a real man, than you'll ever be He knows how to treat and please a woman, if you catch my drift, all night too. It's amazing." Dudley looked dumbstruck, while Hermione walked passed him and went downstairs. She was half way downstairs when she heard yelling. She started running down the stairs, as she got closer to the end, she heard, "You have no one here to protect you now. You're nothing; no one will ever want you. You're nothing but a failure, a loser and you're worthless." Hermione came bursting into the kitchen and found Harry on the floor covered in his own blood, he was bleeding from everywhere. He was holding his right arm close to his body, tears coming out of his eyes. Her saw Hermione raise her wand at Uncle Vernon and cried, "_Stupefy!_", then it all went black.

* * *

A/N: Please review, tell me what you think. Please don't hold back. 


	2. The Worst Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot; everything else belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling**

**Thanks to my beta Ana aka phoenixginny13**

* * *

Chapter 2- The Worst Day

Petunia and Dudley came running into the kitchen. As soon as they saw Harry, they rushed to his side; Hermione was already at his side, holding his head in her lap crying, while softly saying, "Harry please wake up."

Everywhere she looked on Harry was covered in blood. Petunia and Dudley were trying to stop the bleeding. What surprised Hermione was how quickly they knew what to do and what to get in order to stop the bleeding. All while they never said a word to each other. It also made her worried that this has happen before.

After a couple of minutes, they finally got the blood to stop. They took Harry to the hospital. Hermione couldn't do anything because she didn't know any healing spells and Harry's injuries are too extensive.

Once he was emitted into the hospital, they waited in the waiting room. "Has this happened a lot?" Hermione asked very slowly, afraid of the answer she would get. They just nodded there headed very slowly. After 2 minutes of silence, Aunt Petunia spoke up.

"When you first arrived, he asked me not to tell you, what's been going on. He said he wanted to handle this on his own. I should have told him no, but I didn't. This is my entire fault" she sighed, her voice trying to hold back a sob, "It started after Harry came back from school. Actually, in the car, on our way home from Kings Cross. We were driving and all of the sudden; Vernon turns around and starts punching Harry. I yelled at him to stop but he wouldn't listen." She put her head in her hands, and started crying. Dudley moved closer to her and started rubbing her back.

He looked up at Hermione, "The next morning, I woke up to yelling. I went downstairs and saw my dad screaming and punching Harry. I yelled at him to stop but he wouldn't listen and just kept hitting him. Finally, I pulled my dad back while I called for my mum. She helped me hold him back until he cooled off and left. My mum and I took Harry upstairs and helped stop the bleeding. He was hurt pretty badly."

Petunia spoke up, "I tried to stop Vernon every time, but he wouldn't listen and took a couple swings at me too. So I tried to help Harry, when ever I could, but I failed. Vernon would wake up early morning, in the middle of the night or while I was out. As each day passed, Vernon would start hitting, punching and kicking Harry harder and harder each day. A couple times I had to take Harry to this very hospital." Just then the doctor came into the room and they stood up, waiting for any news about Harry.

"Hi are you Mr. Potter's family?" they nodded, "Hi, I'm Dr. Watson, we were able to fully stop the bleeding, but he did loose a lot of blood. He has a broken arm, sprained ankle, and a couple of cracked ribs. He will make it through, but he will have to stay off his feet for a couple weeks." He paused, takes a breathe, "How did Mr. Potter get his injuries? I can also see that this isn't his first time being here with several major injures."

Petunia was the first one to spoke up, "My nephew is really clumsy, and he fell down our stairs and hit the wall really hard." The doctor just nodded slowly and took them to Harry's room.

When they arrived to Harry's room, they were shocked by what they saw. Harry looked horrible, he had a cast on his right arm, a brace on his left ankle and his face was covered in bruises and that is from what they could see, they were afraid to see how he looked under the hospital gown; Vernon did a good job with him. After a couple of weeks in the hospital, Harry was finally going home.

Before he left the doctor told them, "Even though the cast is off your wrist is still very fragile. So you need to wear a brace and a brace on your leg. You will need to take it easy and try not to use your wrist to much and put to much pressure on your ankle for a month or 2."

When they arrived at the Dursley's, Harry was still nervous; he was looking around every corner, he would cringe if he heard a loud noise. Even though Petunia kicked Vernon out the same day, they took Harry to the hospital.

After a couple days, Harry and Hermione were packing up to head for the Burrow, they were leaving tomorrow. Petunia and Dudley helped as much as they could. All while Harry was nervous and sad about going to the Burrow, because of Ginny, he loved her so much, but he didn't want Tom to use her to get to him, as he did with Sirus. If anything ever happened to her, he wouldn't be able to live, his life is with her.

Someone touched his shoulder, which brought him back to reality. He flinched and was getting ready for the expectant hard blows, but it was Hermione telling him it was time to go.

They called for the knight bus, as soon as it arrived they said there goodbyes to Petunia and Dudley. It took about 4 hours to get there. When they arrived, everyone of the Weasley's where waiting for them, all except Ginny. Harry quickly frowned, but he wasn't surprised. His attention quickly drew to Mrs. Weasley who was running towards them, with the rest of the family following close behind.

* * *

A/N: Please Review and tell me what you think! 


	3. The Burrow

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot; everything else belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling**

**Thanks to my beta Ana aka phoenixginny13**

* * *

Chapter 3- The Burrow

As they got off the Knight Bus, Harry saw Mrs. Weasley running towards them, and the rest of the Weasley's followed. They entered the Burrow; Mrs. Weasley started fussing over them, as usual.

After Mrs. Weasley was done, Harry walked over to Hermione and pulled her aside, "Please don't tell anyone about what happen at the Dursley's, its over now, and there is no reason to worry or make anyone angry." She just nodded, knowing that this was a losing battle.

After the talk with Harry, Hermione went upstairs to check on Ginny. Harry stayed to help set the table. He knew she was going to see Ginny. About an hour later, he heard the girls laughing while they were coming downstairs. He heard the laughter becoming louder, He turned and was looking into a pair of deep chocolate brown eyes, he froze as he thought, "_God she's so beautiful, I miss her so much, I miss being with her, but I've got to protect her. I don't know what I'll do if I lost her, she's my life_".

Dinner was very good as always, everyone was happy except Ginny, she had that sad look in her eyes, even though she put on a brave face. It hurt Harry to see that look, knowing that he was the one who put it there. After dinner, he helped clear the table, after 10 minutes his leg and wrist started hurting a lot; he knew he needed to put on his braces soon. He turned and saw Ginny watching him; he tried to act like nothing was wrong, but the pain was too much. He quickly put the plate down, and went over to Hermione, who was in the living room with Ron and Ginny. He pulled her aside and whispered, "Can you help me upstairs in a few minutes?"

"Sure, just one minute?" he nodded and took this time to finish clearing the table.

Hermione returned to the living room, to tell Ron and Ginny that she'll be right back; she was just about to go and help Harry, when Ginny pulled her aside, "What's going on with Harry?"

"I can't talk right now, I'll talk to you later," responded Hermione, she turned and met Harry at the bottom of the stairs and walked up with him.

When they entered Ron's room, Harry quickly laid down on his bed, while Hermione went to grab his braces from his trunk. As she was putting them on, he said, "Thanks Hermione, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Your welcome and you would do fine with out me," She smiled and left, she shut the door behind her and was heading downstairs, when Ginny dragged her into her room.

"What's going on with Harry?" she asked in a rush.

"I'm sorry Ginny, but Harry told me not to tell anyone and I can't betray his trust. Besides it's not my story to tell, if you want to find out than you have to ask him." With that Hermione got ready and went to bed. It's wasn't that easy for Ginny, she couldn't get a wink of sleep. She kept thinking about Harry.

The next morning, Ginny got up, wondering how she was going to talk to Harry, she's been avoiding him from the moment he arrived. After she got ready, she headed downstairs for some breakfast.

When she arrived, everyone was sitting down eating, besides Harry and Hermione. When she saw her mum she asked, "Mum, Where's Harry?"

"He's out with Hermione, they had to go do something, and they said they would be back soon, now you go sit down and eat some breakfast," said Mrs. Weasley, while she was finishing up in the kitchen.

After breakfast, Ginny sat in the living room, waiting for Harry and Hermione. All the while she was thinking, "_They are sure taking a long time? Where could they be? Why are Harry and Hermione always together? Is something going on with them? Are they dating?_" All these questions were running through Ginny's head. 3 hours later, she was brought back to reality, when Harry and Hermione, came walking through the door, laughing. Harry had his arm around Hermione's waist, while Hermione had her arm around his. As soon as they saw Ginny, they stopped laughing and moved away from each other a little.

Hermione was the first to speak up, "Hi Ginny, um…I'll leave you two alone to talk, I'll see you upstairs later on Harry," she smiled, as she turned to go upstairs.

* * *

A/N: Please Review and tell me what you think. 


	4. Telling Ginny

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot; everything else belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling**

**Thanks to my beta Ana aka phoenixginny13**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Telling Ginny

After a couple minutes of silence Harry spoke up, "Hey Ginny, how are you?"

"Hi Harry…nothing much," she sighed, and decided to cut straight to the point, "Harry, I asked Hermione about what's been going on with you, but she wouldn't say anything except that I should ask you."

Harry sighed, his ankle was starting to hurt, "Let's go sit down," pointing to the couch, after they sat down, Harry continue, "It's nothing Ginny, at least nothing you should be worry about."

Ginny bit her lip, trying to not let her temper get the best of her, after a couple of seconds, "Harry, I thought that even though you broke my heart. We could still be friends, and friends tell each other about stuff."

Harry looked down at his hands, and then looked back up at Ginny after a minute of silence, "Ginny, I'm sorry for hurting you, but I don't want to see you hurt. I can't loose you. It's not because I think you're weak, I know your not. You see Voldemort uses everyone that I love to get to me, my parents, Sirius, and now Dumbledore. I don't want him to get you too."

At first Ginny was about to let her temper get the best of her, but then she realized what he said. She had a smirked on her face, "Did you just admit that you love me?"

Harry smiled, "Yes, I did but we can't be together until all of this is over and I've killed him for all the pain he caused."

"I understand, but Harry can you answer some questions for me."

"Ok, but it depends on the question if I'll answer it or not."

She nodded, "Please tell me what's been going on with you and what's going on with you and Hermione. You two are always together and seem awfully closer than before. A lot of people are thinking that you two are dating."

Harry shook his head, turned to look at the fire and then back at Ginny, "Well it's hard to explain, but basically my uncle would beat me up, it started as soon as we left King's Cross. He was drinking a lot and would take out all of his problems on me. After a while his beatings became harder and more often. A couple times, he has sent me to the hospital, nothing major until this past time, it was a lot worse. I have to wear a brace on my wrist and my ankle. Last night I asked Hermione to help me upstairs because I was in a lot of pain and couldn't make it by myself. Today, I had a doctor's appointment; Hermione came with me to help me out. The doctor told me that I have to wear my braces more often, and I can't play any physical games until my ribs are completely healed. He also prescribed me some pain killers."

Ginny just sat there taking it all in. "Harry that still doesn't answer my other half of my question. Are you dating Hermione?" Harry just sat there staring at her, and then started to shake his head side to side.

"You're unbelievable, you really are." With that he got up and went upstairs.

Ginny sat there for 10 minutes, not believing that he just did that. Did that mean that he was dating her? She didn't know but she was going to find out. After she cooled off a little, she went upstairs to finish her talk with Harry. She arrived at the door, and just walked in and was surpassed and hurt by what she saw. There was Hermione and Harry laying in bed together, there arms wrapped around each other while they slept.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think  



	5. The Confession

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot; everything else belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling**

**Thanks to my beta Ana aka phoenixginny13**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update I've been really busy with final exams and I have a job now. So it's really heck it, but here with out further a do the 5****th**** chapter. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 5 – The Confession

Ginny let out a loud gasp, that ended up waking Harry up. Harry looked around and saw Ginny standing in the door frame in tears. He turned and saw Hermione in his arms and knew what Ginny must have thought. He quickly woke her up and when Hermione saw Ginny, they moved away from each other.

Harry was the first to speak. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Oh really, cause to me it looks like my best friend and my ex-boyfriend are sleeping together." With Ginny's words, Harry could see and hear the hurt, the sadness, and the anger in her eyes and voice. Tears were slowly falling down her cheeks.

"Ginny, I'm sorry but that's not what happened at all. Harry came up here complaining that his ankle hurt. So I told him to go lay down while I went and got the brace from his trunk. I asked him how the talk with you went. He told me everything and how people think that we are dating, which isn't true, Harry is like a brother to me and then we fell asleep. I swear to you Ginny that's all that happened. I know how much you two care for each other and I would never do anything to ruin that."

Harry slowly got up, still in much pain, but he walked up to Ginny and took her hand in his and just held it and look straight into her brown eyes that he could get lost in, "I love you Ginny, you and nobody else. I don't want anyone else but you. You hold my heart and soul. No one could ever come close. While I was up here, I was doing some thinking and I realized that, our love will help me win this war. I don't ever want to be apart from you anymore, Ginny. Will you please give me another chance? I know that I hurt you real bad before and I'm so so sorry for that, but I won't ever do that again. I promise you that with my life." From the look in his eyes, Ginny knew he was telling the truth, and a part of her wanted to forgive him and take him back but the other part of her was saying no, let him hurt as much as he has hurt you.

"I have to think about it Harry. I have lots of things I have to consider. When I figure out my answer, I'll get back to you." With that she sent Hermione a nasty glare and walked out of the room.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other for a seconded and decided that they needed to tell Ginny about what happened between them. Harry got to feet and tried to walk fast enough to be able to catch up with Ginny. Harry finally caught up to Ginny, just when she was about to go downstairs,

"Ginny!" Harry cried. Ginny turned around and looked at Harry as he was trying to walk fast enough to her. "Ginny, I'm sorry to bother you, but I need to tell you something important, but back up in my room." Ginny who was totally confused just nodded and followed Harry back towards his room.

When they entered, Ginny saw Hermione sitting on a chair waiting for them. Harry placed Ginny on his bed and turned around and sat on another chair next to Hermione.

They both took a deep breathe. Hermione spoke first, "Ginny, what we are going to tell you might hurt and we are both sorry for that and wished it never happened."

"Back in our fifth year, Hermione and I dated for a couple weeks, but it was too weird and we decided that it we were better off as friends. I'm so sorry, but I had to tell you because I don't want to keep anything from you." Ginny was so shocked; she just sat there taking it all in.

When Hermione spoke, "Ginny, Harry and I both agree that it was a mistake. Harry is totally head over heels in love with you and as a matter of fact that's also another reason why we broke up, plus that I'm totally in love with your brother Ron."

Ginny just sat there and took in all of it in. She noticed Harry was still holding and rubbing her hand; she softly pulled it away and placed on her lap and turned to Hermione, "Hermione, can you please leave Harry and I alone for a couple minutes?" Hermione nodded and left, closing the door behind her.

Ginny turned her attention back to Harry; she looked him straight in the eyes, "Harry, I need you to be completely honest with me." When Harry nodded she continued, "Do you have feelings for Hermione, I mean more than a friend?"

At once Harry spoke up, "Hell No! It was a mistake; I like Hermione as a sister, nothing more." Ginny saw that Harry had that look in his eyes when ever he was telling the truth.

"Harry, I believe you and I'll give you a second chance, I love you so much, but please don't hurt me or push me away again. My heart won't be able to take it. But I'm glad that you told me about you and Hermione. I'll be honest it hurt a lot to hear it, but what counts was that you were honest to me. It shows me that I can trust you." Harry smiled and grabbed Ginny's hand and just held it.

"I'm glad and I promise that as long as I live, I will never break that trust or give you a reason not to trust me or to even doubt us. I love you Ginny and I always will." Harry leaned in and gave Ginny a soft peck on the lips. They broke apart; when they heard a knock on the door. "Its open." They both said. Slowly the face of Hermione peeped through the door, "Sorry to bother you, but your mum, told me to tell you that it's almost time for lunch." They both nodded and got up. Harry gently kissed Ginny on her cheek, as they walked out of the door and downstairs.

They just reach the stairs when Ginny stopped them, "Umm…Hermione can I talk to you for a minute?" Hermione nodded, Ginny turned towards Harry, "Harry, you ho ahead downstairs, we'll be done in a minute, please tell mum that we'll be down in a minute."

"Ok Ginny, see you in a little bit." He gave a quick peck on the lips and headed downstairs.

Once Harry was downstairs, Ginny took Hermione into her room. They sat on her bed, Hermione looked really nervous. Ginny was the first to speak, "Hermione, I'm not angry with you, so there is no reason to be nervous, but I'm disappointed in you especially since you knew how much I love him, even back then, but that's not the reason why I brought you up here. I need to ask you some questions and I need you to be completely honest with me." Hermione nodded, "Do you still have feelings for Harry more than a friend?"

"No, I don't anymore, just as a sister would have for her brother."

"Ok, now the next question," Ginny was nervous to ask this question because of the answer she might get, but she drew a deep breathe, and let it out slowly, "How…how far did you and Harry go during your relationship?"

"We basically just snogged a couple times, and held hands when we were alone. After that, I wanted to do more, but just little stuff nothing big, but Harry said, no, that he thought that we should break up. When I asked why, he answered, it's just too weird, you're like a sister to me and I'm in love with someone else. When I asked who, he said, Ginny."

Ginny was shocked, she didn't know what to say; she always thought Harry fancied Cho in fifth year. "I wonder why he didn't say anything to me."

"Ginny, what do you expect? You were dating Michael Corner and then Dean Thomas. You also have to remember Harry is a very shy guy."

Ginny nodded, "We should probably head downstairs, before Ron eats all of the food." Hermione laughed as she nodded and they went downstairs, and when they arrived at the table they saw Harry talking to Ron about Quidditch. She took her seat next him while Hermione took her seat next to Ron, who was to busy stuffing his face to notice.

After dinner, Harry had planned on talking to Ron and Hermione about what's going to happen and where they are going to go, but Harry was in a lot of pain. Instead of asking Hermione who was trying to get Ron's attention, which wasn't working, he went to go ask Ginny to help him upstairs.

As soon as Harry was settled in bed, Ginny was just about to head back downstairs to join everyone else when Harry said, "Ginny, can you please stay here with me. I want you next to me." Ginny nodded and walked over to Harry and lay down with him. He instantly put his arm around and said, "Thank you Ginny, for staying with me." Harry paused, "Umm…Ginny are you busy this Friday night?"

Ginny shook her head, "No why?"

"Umm…I was just wondering if you would like to go out with me Friday night."

She got up just enough so she can look into his eyes and said, "You mean like a date?"

"Yes, like a date."

Ginny squealed and jumped up and down, "Yes, Harry I would love to go out on a date with you." She lay back down, with her head on Harry's chest, smiling.

"Great, how about I pick you up around 6:30?"

Ginny looked up, still smiling, "Sounds like a date." She placed her head back down. They both just laid there cuddling. Harry leaned up real quick to take off his brace and placed them on the floors, and then went back to cuddling with Ginny.

* * *

A/N: Again sorry for the long wait, please R&R and tell me what you think. 


	6. Talking it out & The 2nd Worst Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot; everything else belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling**

**Thanks to my beta Ana aka phoenixginny13**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Talking it out & the 2nd worst night ever

Harry and Ginny were woken up later that night by Ron yelling, "What in the bloody hell are you doing in bed with my sister?" Before Harry could even answer, he was pulled out of the bed and onto the ground. Before Harry had time to react, Ron starting punching him everywhere he could.

"Ron, STOP!! You're hurting him!" Ginny screamed, while trying to pull her brother off of her boyfriend. Just then everybody came into the room and saw Ron beating Harry up. As soon as Hermione saw Ron beating Harry, she pulled out her wand, "_Petrificus Totalus_!" Ron fell backwards hitting the ground hard.

Ginny was the first one to reach Harry, she gently placed his head on her lap. Harry was bleeding really bad and was barely conscious. When everyone came near him, he flinched. Just then Ron was coming to from the spell.

Hermione was the first one to speak, "We have to take him to the muggle hospital now!"

All except Ginny asked, "Why?"

"I will explain why later, right now we don't have time to ask and answer questions." As Fred and George carefully carried Harry out, Hermione called for the Knight Bus, knowing it would be the fastest and the safest thing to do to get Harry to the hospital.

They arrived at the hospital in 10 minutes flat. After they checked Harry in, they all waited in the waiting room.

Mrs. Weasley was the first one to ask the question everyone was wondering, "Why did we have to bring Harry here instead of St. Mungo's?"

Hermione answered, "It's a long story but basically Harry's uncle use to beat him up everyday, really hard. Punching and kicking him. This past time, his uncle's beatings was worse than ever and how I know this is because I was there." She paused to take am breathe. "He was….I mean he is hurt pretty badly; and he had doctor appointments to kept an eye on him. He still has appointments, so if we took him to St. Mungo's, they would heal everything, which don't get me wrong is good, but like I said before he still has doctor appointments to go to and if Harry arrived to one with everything alright that would look to weird." They all nodded, knowing Hermione was right. They couldn't believe that Harry had to go through that.

"Is that why Harry didn't fight back?" said Fred. Hermione and Ginny both nodded,

"Yea and he was almost healed until Ron started beating the crap out of him." Mrs. Weasley and Ginny both sent Ron a nasty glare.

"Why did Ron beat up Harry in the first place?"

"Because Ron saw me lying down with Harry." She quickly began to explain herself when she saw the look her mother was giving her. "I was helping him upstairs because he couldn't do it by himself; he leg was hurting to much, and when I was about to leave, he asked me to stay. I only meant to stay with him until he fell asleep but I guess I fell asleep too."

Just then Dr. Watson came in, "There's good news and bad news. The good news is that Mr. Potter is alright, but he did re-break his ribs and arm. His leg is surprisingly fine. The bad news is that he has to stay longer than he did before."

Hermione stood up, "Why? What's different from before?"

"Well, Mr. Potter has a lot more severe injuries than before. He has a punctured lung and some internal bleeding. We went in to surgery earlier and stopped some of it, but it looks like either later today or maybe early tomorrow we might have to go into surgery again, and may I ask was this his uncle again?"

Ginny spoke, "No, it was my idiot brother," pointing to Ron, "who acts first and ask questions later."

Ron looked down as Dr. Watson looked at him. "Well, Mr. Potter is very lucky that you stopped when you did and got him here as quickly as you did or Mr. Potter would be dead or close to it." Ron looked up, he had a guilty look on his face, and he couldn't believe that he also killed his best mate. Harry would probably never talk to him now, let alone see him.

Dr. Watson brought Ron back to reality, "Follow me and I'll take you to him, but he will not be awake, for awhile." They nodded and followed Dr. Watson.

When they arrived to Harry's room, they were all shocked, he looked a lot worse than he did before. Ginny ran to his side, unshed tears in her eyes. "Harry, it's me Ginny. Everything is going to be alright, love." No response from Harry, he just laid there, with his eyes closed.

Ginny looked away from Harry and looked at Ron, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!!! NOW, LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE AND TO YOUR BEST MATE TOO. YOU COULD'VE KILLED HIM! WHY DON'T YOU USE YOUR HEAD FIRST INSTEAD OF YOUR HANDS?" By the time Ginny was done yelling at Ron, her unshed tears were rolling down her face.

Ron tried to comfort her but she just pushed him away, she looked at him and spoke softly, "I don't want to loose him, I can't handle it if I loose him."

"Ginny, I'm sorry and you're right. I should've asked first before acting. I'm so so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking, actually I wasn't thinking at all. Most of all Ginny, you wont loose him, he will get through this. I know he will." Ginny nodded as she turned at walked to her mother and like a little girl; she sat on her mother's lap. Her mother slowly rubbing her back, while she was whispering encouraging words to her daughter..

* * *

A/N: Did anyone notice what Ginny kindly forgot to tell her family? Please R& R and tell me what you think. 


	7. The Surgery

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot; everything else belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling**

**Thanks to my beta Ana aka phoenixginny13**

**A/N: Sorry for how long it took me to update. I've been busy with work over the summer, and now I'm back in school. But I'll try to update regularly now.  
**

* * *

Chapter 7- The Surgery

Soon Ginny fell asleep in her mother's arms. After awhile Ginny woke up and went to check on Harry, she noticed that everybody wasn't in the room, she guess that they went to get some food or something.

She walked next to Harry's bed; sat down on the chair next to his bed, she grabs his hand and was holding it very tightly. She whispered in his ear, "Love, you need to wake up, I can't loose you again, and I love you so much. Please wake up, come back to me." Still no response; she just sat there rubbing his hand softly, when she felt some pressure.

Ginny looked up and was looking into a pair of gorgeous emerald green eyes. She jumped up on the bed and started to kiss him all over, until Harry spoke in a raspy voice, "Ginny please let me breathe." Ginny slowly got off the bed and sat back down in her chair, but didn't let go of his hand.

So after they heard a noise coming from the door frame, they both look up and see the Weasley family and Hermione looking back at them. When Harry noticed Ron, he tensed up, Ginny noticed and leaned close to his ear, "It's ok love, I won't let anyone hurt you every again." She squeezed his hand softly. He looked at Ginny and smiled. She noticed that he loosen up a bit, but still tense and looking at Ron like he was waiting for him to beat him.

Finally Ron spoke, "Harry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, well at least this bad. I saw you in bed with my sister and I went into the big brother mood. I'm so so sorry Harry."

"It's ok Ron," Harry spoke for the second time that morning, but his voice still sounded raspy, "I understand that and most of all I forgive you." Harry had a small smile on his face along with everyone else in the room.

Just then there was a knock on the door, it was Dr. Watson. He walked over to Harry and started doing regular check ups, "Mr. Potter, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good, so when can I get out of this place?"

"Well, Mr. Potter, you had some serious injuries. You re-broke your ribs and your arm and you've a punctured lung and some internal bleeding. We've managed to stop the internal bleeding but we need to have another surgery to help your punctured lung. We have scheduled your other surgery tomorrow morning. One thing is for sure though, you're lucky, if you didn't arrive here when you did, you could've died."

They all nodded, while Harry stayed silent and thought, "_I could've die." _ He came back to the present when Dr. Watson spoke, "Well have a great day, I have to get back to work." And he turned and left.

After a couple of hours passed everyone left the room, except Ginny. Harry took this opportunity to pull Ginny into the bed with him. Ginny looked up at Harry at him and whispered. "Am I hurting you?'

Harry just shook his head, "Not at all. I want to stay like this forever." He kissed the top of her head, "I love you Ginny with all of my heart. You forever will have my heart, body and soul." Ginny looked up at Harry with tears in her eyes.

She sat up and gave Harry a big hug and a very slow passionate kiss, which Harry immediately returned. When they broke apart, they were breathless. When there breathing restored back to normal, Ginny spoke in a whisper, "I love you too Harry. I don't what I'd do without you in my life. You're my one and only Harry. I know for a fact that I wont and don't want to be with anyone else but you."

They were lost in there own little world, looking deeply into each others eyes, while placing soft kisses on each other lips. They didn't even notice that Dr. Watson walk in. Through there daze they heard a soft "hum, hum" They look all around the room and saw Dr. Watson standing by the door. She smiled while Ginny and Harry looked down and blushed, but they didn't move from the position they were in on the bed while Dr. Watson came into the room.

"Good evening Mr. Potter, How are you feeling?

"I feel good, a little sore, but not bad."

The doctor nodded, "Good, well, we've move your 2nd surgery up, so you will be able to get in the next 20 minutes, and the sooner we get this done the better Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded, "Can we have a moment alone?"

"Yes, but not long." With that Dr. Watson left the room.

Harry turned to face Ginny and saw her crying; he lifted her chin and put his hand softly on her cheek. "Hey, don't cry. Its ok, everything is going to be alright."

"Harry, I'm nervous, I don't want to loose you."

"You wont loose me, I love you so much." Harry than placed a gentle kiss upon Ginny's lips, but Ginny had other ideas and deepen the kiss. Soon she was straddling Harry in there heated snog.

But too soon they were interrupted again by Dr. Watson. "Sorry, Mr. Potter, but it's time." Harry nodded, while Ginny slowly got off the bed.

Dr. Watson turned to Ginny, "Ms. Weasley, your family is in the waiting room. They told me to tell you to get them when Mr. Potter is out of surgery."

Ginny nodded and turned back to Harry, gave him a short passionate kiss, "I'll be waiting, so come back to me love." Harry nodded and Dr. Watson and nurses wheeled him away.

* * *

A/N: Please R&R and tell me what you think? 


	8. The Recovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot; everything else belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I got busy with school and work, then I lost my notebook where I written the chapters out, then I got huge writers block. With any more interruptions here's chapter 8.**

Chapter 8 - The Recovery

Ginny was pacing around Harry's room, waiting for his return. She hoped everything was going okay.

About 4 hours later, Dr. Watson and the nurses wheeled Harry back into his room, but he was out of it, Dr. Watson said it was from the medicine.

Ginny just sat there waiting for Harry to wake up. A couple of minutes later, her family and Hermione came in, but Harry was still out.

Mr. Weasley walked up to Ginny, "How are you holding up sweetie?"

"Ok, I guess. I just wish he would wake up soon. The doctor told me that everything went well with his surgery."

"Did the healers say anything else?"

"No, they didn't except what we already know, but if I don't hear anything soon, I'm going to going to go crazy." Her mum came up to her next, as her dad went to go sit down.

"Here dear I've brought you some food, you need to eat something." She handed the food and water to Ginny; she took the food and slowly ate.

After a couple minutes Mrs. Weasley came up to her daughter, "I'm sorry sweetie, but we have to go." Ginny opened her mouth to argue, but Mrs. Weasley put her hand up and continued speaking, "After talking to your father, we agreed to let you stay here but one of us or both will be checking in on you every couple of hours through out the day and night."

Ginny smiled and nodded while she got up and gave her mum a big hug, "Thank you mum. I love you."

Mrs. Weasley smiled, "I love you too sweetie. Now I want you to behave yourself and your father and I will check up on you in an hour or so." Ginny nodded and said goodbye to the rest of her family and Hermione.

Once they left, she turned her attention back on Harry. She walked over to his bed and sat down on the chair that was placed next to his bed. She just held his hand while he was laying there. She was praying for him to wake up soon.

Slowly Ginny's eyes started to drift asleep.


End file.
